Souki za Rosuto Remembering the Lost
by Akane Soatome
Summary: A young girl forgets what has happened, and Inuyasha comes to her resuce during her time of need. He lovs her and tends to become angry with her but then agian does she love him?


"Ugh. Where am I?" I said very confused to myself. I arose from the grass were I was laying. I couldn't remember a thing about my life before. While rising up I felt my head ache. I touched the spot with curiosity. "Ouch!" I screamed in pain. _Maybe that's why I can't remember anything! I wonder what happened to me._ _Did I fall or did something hit me in the head?_ I pondered on that for a while. I stood up and walked around in a circle for about two seconds until I saw a brown backpack near a large square well. _Is that mine? It seems awfully familiar. But I don't know. _I though I heard something coming from near by. I started to run behind the well but the thing moving from behind the trees was too quick. It had arrived there before I was halfway to the well. I started to run the other way but I was to slow. The thing that was running toward me had already grabbed me. _What's going to happen to me? _All of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and before I knew it put me on the ground. My head hit the ground and I started to remember. As soon as I remembered my name I passed out. I guess it was from relief from remembering some.

"AKANE! Wake up! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please be okay. If I hurt you I'm so sorry. Please wake up..." _Who is that? His voice sounds so familiar, but who IS he? _I opened my eyes. "AKANE! You're okay! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry for pushing you on the ground. I don't know what came over me. I saw you and I was so excited. Then you started to run away and I didn't know what else to do. By the way, why were you running from me?"

"Um... I'm sorry but I'm not for sure who you are. Is that a bad thing? I can't really remember anything except for my name and age. I'm so sorry. Ummm... could you tell me your name please?" I said with confusion, concern and sadness. The man had long silver hair and ears. He kind of scared me by the ears but it seemed to be all right with me that he had them. He had on a red jacket like garment and red pants to match. "Obviously I knew you before because you know who I am. But I'm not to sure about who you are. You seem familiar though." I heard him sigh loudly. "Umm... are you okay? Did I hurt your feelings?" I felt horrible I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I didn't even mean to be here... I don't think...

The man got up and started walking away from me. "PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! I'M SORRY I CAN'T REMEMBER YOU SO PLEASE FORIVE ME!" I started to cry because I had no one else to turn to. I was scared. "Please don't leave sob I need someone sniff to help me or at least to talk to. Please." I buried my face in my palms. I felt a hand on my shoulder softly. I removed my hands from my face and looked up. The man with the ears came and sat beside me and gave me a little hug.

"You can quit crying. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just so mad that you didn't remember me, that's all. So I will help you get your memory back. Promise." I couldn't stop crying. The tears were flowing from my eyes. It was like all my troubles were leaving me through my tears. "Come on please stop crying. I said I was sorry. Don't you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you but I just can't stop crying for some reason. So will you please help me out? sob" I felt so much relief and yet so much pain. I couldn't figure out what to do but I tried to go with the flow.

"Inuyasha." The man said.

"Huh?" I was confused

"My name is Inuyasha." He said again. Something started to come back to me. I started to feel light headed and fell to my knees. _What's happening to me? Gasp it's Inuyasha! I remember him! He is the one who saved my life from falling from the tree! He is the one that stood by me that day I had the broken leg! _ I felt a rush of feeling come back for him. _ He is one of my friends that I kind of like... butt thank goodness he doesn't know that or it would ruin our whole friendship!_

"Gasp Inuyasha! I remember! You saved me from the tree and stayed by my side when I broke my leg." I turned and gave him a hug and started to cry again. _I'm such a cry baby HAHA!_

"You remember!" Inuyasha said before I could say anything else. He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. I was embarrassed. He just kept staring at me. It made me happy to know he cared but it also felt awkward because he was only my friend, right? At least I thought he was just my friend.

Fin

Hello all you readers. Ummm... I'm new at this so I hope it's good. Just so ya know. I hope you like it. Plz leave me some reviews plz. Umm. If it's not good you can tell me because I need help on it. It will help out a lot.


End file.
